Cyril Sneer
Cyril Sneer is one of the biggest tycoons in the Evergreen Forest. He initially is the main antagonist, but gradually becomes an anti-hero over the course of the series. Personality Cyril Sneer is a pink aardvark with a very long nose, and an even longer history of scheming his way through the business industry. With his trusty yes-men (or yes-pigs) by his side, Cyril spends his days plotting and conniving in his dark and gloomy Sneer Mansion in hopes of finding new ways to make money. Cyril can be often seen making his pigs do almost anything for him, always guaranteeing them a raise that he has no intention of giving. Meanwhile, Cyril despises Bert, Melissa, and Ralph Raccoon for taking up land he wants to industrialize, and especially Bert for frequently foiling his plans. Cyril made his fortune as a successful lumber baron, having gotten into the lumber business by accident. Cyril has an ongoing rivalry with his equally questionable business colleague, Mr. Knox. Cyril is also trying to groom his son Cedric Sneer into becoming the perfect successor, but as strict as he may be, he genuinely loves his son and tries to be a good dad and a megalomaniac. Cyril Sneer is clearly a narcissist. While Cyril Sneer starts the series very self-absorbed and selfish, over the course of the series, he becomes much better tempered and more open to the raccoons. Background In the episode The Family Secret, Cyril is revealed to not be a Sneer by blood, as he was adopted when he was young. Though Cyril had wanted to tell Cedric the truth of his origins, he kept keeping it a secret, worrying that Cedric might think he was 'not a real Sneer'. However, Cedric tells him that, as far as he is concerned, Cyril is 'the greatest Sneer ever', which Cyril tells him that means a lot to him. Cyril still tries his hardest to do what he can for the name, even if his plans don't always turn out the way he expects. It is never revealed who Cyril's birth parents were or if he tried to find them when he was younger. His childhood is further hinted at in Trouble Shooter, when he tells Bentley a story about a young runaway to deter Bentley from leaving home. Bentley catches on that the story is about a young Cyril: he had run away from home, abandoned his birth family, and hit a rut in his life until he was able to "make it big." Bentley is possibly the only person outside the Sneer family to have heard this story. In Last Legs, Cyril's backstory in his tribute slideshow claims that he became rich at a very young age and evicted his family, but this was likely a cover-up story that Cyril provided. As a child, Cyril got along with his older brother Simon. According to Cyril, he hadn't seen Simon since he was ten when Simon enlisted in the Navy during World War II. This gives us a perspective on when Cyril was born. If Cyril was 10 when World War II started (September 1st, 1939), this means he was probably born around late 1928 - early 1929. Wife In the episode Courting Disaster, Cyril tells Cedric about his late wife, telling him he loved her and that she knew how to make money. It's unknown what her name was, what she looked like, or what exactly happened to her, but it's implied that she passed away when Cedric was very young. Appearances Cyril has appeared in all specials and episodes since his debut. Relationships/rivalries Cedric Sneer Though he can be grouchy or sharp-tongued to his son, Cyril loves Cedric dearly and does everything he can to help him. In the original TV specials, Cyril is eager to disown Cedric if he doesn't comply with Cyril's demands. This is vastly different in the TV series, where Cyril is very strict with Cedric but only because he wants Cedric to be successful. He sometimes brags about his son being a college graduate, and has shown that he would do anything to make sure Cedric is safe. In the episode Cold Feet, when Cyril hears that Cedric is jumping out of a plane, he drops everything he's doing to get to the airfield and make sure Cedric comes down alive. Snag Cyril doesn't often show much affection towards Snag, and can be easily irritated by him. Cyril has been shown to kick Snag or yell at him to shut up, but also enjoys having Snag sit on his lap when lounging or having him beside his chair during meetings. Snag is shown to have saved Cyril's life when he was stuck under a tree in the episode Picture Perfect. The Pigs Lloyd, Floyd, and Boyd are his loyal henchmen, always willing to labor for Cyril in the hopes of getting a raise. Cyril often insults or threatens them when they make a mistake, but has shown he does care about the pigs when they're in danger. In The Great Escape, when Cyril thought the pigs were trapped in the vault, he is seen quite upset and blames himself, until he discovers they weren't in the vault at all. In the episode Moving In, the pigs accidentally shred Cyril's money and he fires them. They end up working for Mr. Knox, Cyril turns out to miss them, and rehires them after Mr. Knox fires the pigs. Cyril claims that nobody else should waste their breath on them, hinting he can't live without them no matter how much they annoy him. Mrs. Pig Bert Raccoon Due to Bert often foiling his schemes, Cyril usually hates Bert and his friends, but sometimes enjoys having Bert's company. It's implied that he secretly loves the challenges Bert and the gang present him. Mr. Mammoth Cyril is always eager to strike a new deal with Mr. Mammoth, and is always trying to seek his approval. Whenever he tries to speak to him, Mr. Mammoth usually mumbles to his bird assistant, who talks to Cyril for him. Mr. Knox Knox is Cyril's tycoon rival, and tends to have frequent arguments with Knox over each others' business dealings. Cyril is especially defensive with Knox over his new money making ideas. Lady Baden-Baden﻿ Cyril doesn't enjoy going to Lady Baden-Baden's social events, but tends to attend them solely for the social credit. Lady Baden Baden in return is usually kind and mannerly towards Cyril. In Courting Disaster!, Lady Baden-Baden misinterprets Cyril's words and starts to think that Cyril is in love with her. She does wind up courting Mr. Knox which Cyril finds a massive relief, but beforehand he considers marrying Baden-Baden so Cedric would have a mother. Bentley Raccoon Cyril thinks highly of Bentley. He briefly employs Bentley at one of his factories, but prefers to let him go so Bentley wouldn't spend his summer vacation working, but his earlier promise to hire him as soon as he graduates from post-secondary school presumably still stands. In Trouble Shooter, Cyril personally finds Bentley in the middle of running away, gives him advice, and then drives Bentley home. Lisa Raccoon Lisa also gets along well with Cyril in the episode Join The Club, in which he gives her advice about cliques. It appears that people had told Lisa about Cyril and what he was like, but she tells Cyril he is different from that and finds him okay. Ingrid Bellamour Cyril falls in love with the actress and environmentalist Ingrid Bellamour at first sight, and the two of them spend some time with each other in the Evergreen Forest. Cyril is eager to impress her, and she genuinely respects him, but was disgusted to learn Cyril was about to break a deal with an environmentally-destructive company. The two do part on good terms, when Cyril pulls out of the deal and gives Ingrid a massive donation to her environmental organization. Ingrid Bellamour was seen again in the Season 5 episode The One That Got Away, but is not seen talking to Cyril. It is implied that they meet again someday. Simon Sneer As children, Cyril and Simon got along with each other great. According to Cyril, he hadn't seen Simon since he was 10 years old when Simon enlisted in the Navy during World War II. Miss Primrose Like Bert, Ralph, Melissa and Cedric, Cyril also attended Evergreen Elementary and had Miss Primrose as his teacher. Cyril was also the best math student in her class. Danny Melissa Raccoon Ralph Raccoon Schaeffer the Dog Broo the Puppy Sophia Tutu Troy Malone Nurse Peck Samaritan Sneer Samaritan Sneer appears in Cyril's flashback in "Going It Alone!". Bonneville Knox Crimes Cyril has committed the following crimes in the series: * Attempted Murder (in Going It Alone, he attempted to squash Bert with a boulder, only for it to be bounced back to him by a tree in its path. And when he cuts the rope of the bridge Bert was crossing). * Rigging a Race (in The Evergreen Grand Prix, he cheats his way into winning the race). * Document Forgery (in Buried Treasure when he uses a fake document to swindle Bert and Cedric out of the treasure they found). * Illegal Deforestation (in Opportunity Knocks and Cry Wolf, he attempts to cut down the forest. A forest protected by rangers like Ranger Dan). * Hostile Takeover (In Gold Rush, he buys out every ink and paper company in order to take over the Evergreen Standard). * Cheating at Baseball (in Double Play where he once again cheats to win). * False Advertising (In The Sweet Smell of Success, when he endorses his new cologne and says it's the "Sweet Smell of Success" when it's really very bad). * Fraud (in Last Legs, he pretends to be terminally sick in order to shut down the Evergreen Standard. And In Monster Mania when he comes up with a fake monster in order to sell high priced and worthless merchandise. Also in The Sweet Smell of Success when he promises Bert a lifetime supply of peanut butter and doesn't live up to his promise). * Reckless Endangerment (In The Sweet Smell of Success, he leaves Bert for dead when he floats away in the balloon). * Breaking and Entering (in The Prism of Zenda, where he attempts to "return" the real Prism of Zenda). * Rigging a Contest (In The Chips Are Down when he rigs the contest in order to sell more potato chips). * Attempted Grand Theft Auto (in Mom's the Word where he sends the pigs to steal their mother's car from the Raccoons). Musical Theme Cyril has his own leitmotif, which can be heard during the portion of the opening sequence that discusses him. Longer versions and variations on this theme also tend to appear in the show, during segments involving him or the pigs. Cyril and Bert Raccoon are the only characters to have their name mentioned in the show's opening sequence. Voice * Michael Magee (1980-1991) * Ronald France (French version) Gallery Category:Characters of The Raccoons Category:Villains Category:Main characters Category:Heros Category:Minor Characters Category:Aardvarks Category:Cyril Sneer Category:Males